


Rest

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Could be either Ninth or Tenth Doctor, F/M, Pregnancy, Protective Doctor, Rest, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't get comfortable, and the Doctor tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with Nine in mind, but could very easily be Ten. I tried to leave it ambiguous enough to fit either one.
> 
> Based on the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt 'restless'. The goal is 100 words but I don't know that I'm constitutionally capable of that. I'm trying!
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments feed my soul and the muse. I've written more in the last 24 hours fueled by kind comments than I have in the previous week.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

Her legs simply will not stop moving, and nothing she’s tried has helped. Comfort eludes her and she gives up on sleep, moving as gently as possible to avoid waking the Doctor. 

She fails, and silently chastises herself. He sleeps so rarely.

“Rose?” he mumbles sleepily, reaching out to put a hand on her back.

“M’okay,” she says, bringing her hand to her swollen belly. “My legs are doing that thing again. Can’t sleep. Gonna walk a bit.”

“You shouldn’t be up by yourself.” He scrambles to her side, yawning, to try to assist her as she stands, grabbing her elbow and putting his other hand on the small of her back. She appreciates and is annoyed by the gesture at the same time. 

“Doctor, I’m pregnant, not crippled,” she says testily.

“Hush,” he admonishes, and hands her her dressing gown before pulling on his t-shirt. “Let’s go to the galley, I’ll make you a cuppa and put some of that herb in it that the Edulas gave us to relax you.” 

“Doctor…” she begins, but he turns to her, putting his large hands on either side of her belly and peering down at her. 

“Rose Tyler, I know you don’t think so, but I’m as anxious as you are. Please,” he said sincerely, cutting off whatever she was about to say, his eyes pleading, “please stop acting like you’re the only one in this. I’m going spare, you not letting me do anything for you.”

She nods silently, eyes flooding with tears. 

The baby kicks, pressing a little foot against his father’s left hand. The Doctor looks up to Rose, his eyes shining with wonder and joy. “Did you…?”

Rose smiles at him. “He does that a lot.”

The Doctor bends down and kisses Rose’s belly, then speaks to it, keeping his mouth close. “I know it’s close quarters in there and you’re likely getting restless. Just a few more weeks, alright?” He kisses her bump again and stands, rubbing the spot the baby had kicked him, then slips his arm around her waist and leads her out of their room. “C’mon. Let’s get you some herbal tea so you can sleep.” 

Rose leans into his comfort and allows someone to care for her, allows herself to rest in his arms.


End file.
